Bulvární žurnalistika
by r.triss
Summary: Jednorázovka; student z mudlovské rodiny přivezl jisté knihy do Bradavic a Severus Snape má teorii o jejich autorství. Lehká zmínka SS/HG


**Bulvární žurnalistika**

**Disclaimer:** Autor (překladatel) si nepřivlastňuje žádné intelektuální vlastnictví práv na postavy či děj. To patří výlučně JKR.

**Překladatelova poznámka:** Tahlensta věcička pochází od Explopyra, který ji věnoval Loten. A jestli tohle bude mít dobrý ohlas, mám v plánu přeložit od ní Feeding Time :-) Takže se snažte být milí, Je to můj první pokus.  
A chtěla bych touto cestou ještě poděkovat Alimrajce za beta reading. Bez ní by tam bylo plno chyb :-)

* * *

Severus Snape vrazil do kanceláře reportérky Denního Věštce Rity Holoubkové. Rita měla stěží čas vzhlédnout, když třískl štosem těžkých knih na její stůl. Zvuk, který knihy vydaly byl celkem uspokojivý, pomyslel Snape, ale proti tomu, co mělo přijít, to nebylo nic moc.

„Rád bych vysvětlení, Holoubková"

„Prosím?"

„Nehraj si na blbou. Nebo mám raději říct Joanne?"

„Zuříš, Snape. A ačkoliv váš sestup do šílenství by jistě udělal perfektní příběh, já mám lepší věci na práci než -"

Jistě si nemyslíš, že budu tak rychle odbyt? Četl jsem celý ten blábol – ano, všech sedm zatracených dílů – a nikdo jiný to nemohl napsat. To tě nikdy nenapadlo, že nějaký student z mudlovské rodiny tohle může přivést do Bradavic?"

Jelikož Holoubková neřekla ani slovo, pokračoval: „Dutohlav omdlel jakmile mě spatřil – evidentně bych měl být mrtvý. Že o tom nevím. To od tebe není hezké, žes mi neřekla, nemyslíš? A jak potupným způsobem. Žádný Mistr lektvarů by nemohl přežít hanbu ze smrti na hadí jed. Je jasné, že stud by byl tak velký, že jsem se vrátil jako duch, abych strašil ty, kdo mě pomluvili."

„Jistě chceš vědět, jak jsem zjistil, že jsi to ty. Ve skutečnosti to byla moje žena – nebyla zrovna nadšená, že jsi ji popsala jako Weasleyho chovnou kobylu a stejně se to nelíbilo skutečné manželce Ronalda Weasleyho. Vaše přihlouplé spory jsou legendární."

„Ale to je to, co mudlové chtějí číst-"

„Ušetř mě výmluv. Oba víme, proč jsi to udělala. A malá poznámka... podívej se někam na internet. Ne všichni mudlové jsou takoví idioti; nikdy jsi neslyšela o 'fanfictionu'?"

„To je jedno. Jsou zde vážnější věci k projednání. Přiznávám, že od tebe bylo chytré, jak jsi zabránila vydírání přiznáním důležitých zločinů v tisku. A připojit je k Hermioně, což celkem svázalo její ruce. Ovšem teď jednáš se mnou a já rozhodně nebudu hodný-"

Co chceš abych udělala, Snape? Nelze přeci svolat tiskovou konferenci pro mudly. Zákon o utajení-"

tak o tom jsi měla přemýšlet, než jsi ho porušila, ne snad? Je to bezpředmětná otázka, jelikož jsem už odeslal kopii tvých senzace chtivých fantazií vedení Gringottovy banky – víš jací jsou skřeti ohledně své reputace a velice je zajímala tvá zlodějská zcéna."

„Mimochodem, nikdo nemůže přežít být po pás v do ruda rozžhaveném zlatě. Hermiona trvala na tom, abych se o tom zmínil – znáš jaká je. Ta scéna ji tak rozesmála, že ti málem odpustila tu záležitost s Weasleym."

„A pak je tu ještě Potter. Nemusím ho mít rád, ale on rozhodně není nepříčetný sociopat, jak jsi ho udělala. Dokonce i on z toho vyrostl. I přes všechny ty nedůmyslné lichotky, kterými jsi ho zahrnula. Dnes je celkem neovlivnitelný a jako Hlavní Bystrozor ho velmi zajímalo tvoje očividné porušení zákona."

„Budu si muset promluvit s Luciusem. A nemyslím si, že ho tvoje 'mimoškolní' aktivity budou moc zajímat. Všiml jsem si, jak opatrná jsi byla, abys nepomluvila jeho rodinu, ale to ti nepomůže – jak myslíš, že bude reagovat, až zjistí, že jsi prodávala příběhy Mudlům? A on je teď celkem vysoko ve Starostolci; u soudu nemáš jedinou šanci"

„Takže já ti teď řeknu, co uděláš, Holoubková. Strávíš jak dlouho je jen potřeba, abys poskládala obsažný seznam všech lží ve těch knihách a předložila do kompetentnímu historikovi na opravu – navrhuji Percivala Weasleyho, pokud nic jiného, je důkladný. Všechen profit z knih dáš mi, přiznáš vinu a vklidu odejdeš do Azkabanu. Na oplátku budu mluvit se skřety a mile je poprosím, aby tě nezabíjeli. Možná mě vyslyší, pokud budeš mít štěstí."

„Nemůžeš si skutečně myslet, že bych já -"

„Přestaň se ošívat, Holoubková. Stále ještě existuje kletba Imperius, pokud nebudeš spolupracovat. Jen pomyslet, co bych tě mohl donutit napsat..."

KONEC

P.S. Toto je samozřejmě fikce. Autor ve skutečnosti nevěří, že J.K. Rowling je alter ego Rity Holoubkové. Ačkoliv by to hodně vysvětlovalo, nemyslíte?


End file.
